


Obey me

by velvetcat09



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maaf." suaranya kecil, masih ada sedikit rasa takut yang tersirat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey me

"James–"  
  
"Diam."   
  
"Ja–"  
  
"Diam!" mulut Richard terkunci rapat, badannya beku seketika. Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan bagi Richard dibanding James ketika marah. James yang marah bisa melakukan apa saja. Seks ataupun membunuh. Bukan hal yang mustahil. Richard hanya bisa berharap hanya seks belaka. Ia tidak berani beraksi lebih, hanya bisa menatap balik mata kebiruan milik orang di depannya dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Birunya tertutup bayangan rambutnya; memberikan efek kehitaman yang dingin. Tidak–Richard tidak suka itu. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.   
  
"Dasar tidak tahu diri," Richard bahkan tidak sempat untuk menarik napas. Bibirnya tertutup rapat oleh milik James. Gigi bertemu gigi, keras, tidak ada yang romantis. Richard tidak berani membuka mata, tidak berani melihat James yang mengetahui seberapa keras ereksinya. James merasakan darah untuk sesaat, ia mencium dengan lebih keras. Tidak ada dansa antara lidah mereka, hanya James dengan ganasnya mendominasi mulut Richard. Bibirnya bergerak menuju telinga kanan si Hamster, gigi bertemu rahang.   
  
"Hamster kecil tidak tahu diri. Beraninya kau." napas James begitu panas di telinganya, mata Richard semakin ia pejam.   
  
"Aku cuma–"  
  
"Sudah kubilang diam!" Richard nyaris melompat. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari James, dirinya terjebak antara berereksi dan ketakutan. Richard menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengalungkan tangannya pada James, takut akan reaksinya.   
  
"Berapa kali kubilang, kau harus menahannya. Bagian mana dari 'menahan' yang tidak kau mengerti?" James mendesis. Richard dapat merasakan ereksi James, keras dan tidak sabaran. Napas Richard semakin tidak beraturan, setiap kali hembusan semakin membuatnya tegang. Inderanya seakan dua kali lipat lebih tajam. Detak jantung, keringat yang melewati lehernya, telinganya yang panas. Terlalu banyak untuk dicerna.   
  
"Lepas bajumu." Richard tidak berani mengelak, segera membuka semua pakaiannya. Entah ia merasa beruntung atau sial dengan pakaiannya yang kebetulan hanya satu lapis. Tangannya gemetar karena gairah dan juga takut. Sekilas ia dapat melihat tatapan menilai dari James; membunuh. Tidak lama, dia menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak berpakaian di ruang tamu James. Begitu terekspos, semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. Terpaan udara di kulitnya, ereksinya yang begitu amat sangat; Richard menundukkan kepalanya.   
  
"Tatap aku." coklat segera bertemu biru, ketakutan bertemu kebuasan. James yang tadi berdiri segera duduk di sofa dan menarik Richard hingga ia terduduk di pangkuannya. Dari sini terlihat jelas ereksi milik Richard, darah mengalir drastis ke wajahnya. Kedua tangan Richard berpegang dengan canggung pada kaos James yang kumel. Selangkangannya ia buka lebar-lebar, memberikan akses lebih kepada James dengan harapan dia akan cepat memuaskannya.   
  
"Kumohon, James–" Richard sudah seperti binatang dalam musim kawin, tidak tahanan. Suaranya parau sembari menahan diri untuk tidak menggosokkan dirinya pada celana James. Ia tidak mau membuat _co-presenter_ -nya marah lagi. Tidak mau.   
  
"Apa yang kau mau?" suara James yang lebih mirip bisikan membuat frustasi Richard. "Bilang apa yang kau mau."  
  
"Aku ingin kau–.. dalamku, cepat.. kumohon.." ereksi Richard semakin menjadi-jadi, cairan mulai keluar sementara dirinya menahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Dua jam mereka syuting, dua jam pula sebuah _butt-plug_ berada dalam Richard. Sepanjang syuting, mainan itu serasa masuk lebih dalam setiap kali ia duduk. Ia tidak kuat.   
  
James tidak berkata-kata lagi, ia membuka resleting celananya; membebaskan ereksinya yang sudah dari tadi ingin masuk ke dalam Hammond. James memang ahli dalam bertahan, tapi brutal saat melepaskan. Ia tidak lagi memberikan lubrikan pada Richard, hanya membuang waktu; dan segera memasukkan ereksinya dalam Richard. Mungkin ada darah, mungkin tidak; ia tidak peduli. Dua jam dengan mainan itu, pasti sudah meregang. James tidak memberikan aba-aba apapun. Kasar, panas, sempit. Richard mengerang keras.   
  
"Dasar, lihat dirimu, begitu tidak sabar. Kau pasti membayangkanku sepanjang syuting, hah? Tidak tahu malu." Richard menggerakkan dirinya, ingin lebih. Napasnya semakin tidak karuan antara erangan dan udara. Tidak ada yang sinkron. James ingin menyiksa Richard dengan tidak membalas. Richard dengan sekuat tenaga menginginkan lebih. Titik temu menjadi sebuah emas diantara mereka. Richard ingin lebih cepat. James ingin Richard merasa sakit. Ritme mereka sungguh kacau, kasar, buas.   
  
"Ja–.. mes.. tolong.." Richard terlalu serakah, James terlalu pelit. Desahan demi desahan menemani setiap kali milik James bergesek dengan dinding Richard. Kasar, tidak sinkron. Tapi diantara rasa sakit, kenikmatan menjadi titik temu.   
  
"Ku.. mohon, Ja–.. mes.." kedua tangan Richard berada di bahu James, terlihat jelas ia sudah berada di ujung. Seketika James mempercepat dorongannya, mengambil alih apa yang menjadi tugas Richard sebelumnya. Semakin banyak sasaran yang mengenai target, rintihan berubah menjadi raungan. Euforia orgasme menghantam keras Richard. Cairan putih kental berada dimana-mana. Badannya melemas, tapi tidak untuk James. Tidak lama setelahnya, James datang menyusul. Ia mengisi Richard dengan miliknya, memberikan tanda bahwa ia pernah disana.   
  
Mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama untuk sesaat. Mencoba mengejar napas yang sudah berada jauh di depan. Richard terkulai lemas, kepala berada di bahu James. Matanya terpejam, sementara milik James setengah terbuka.   
  
"Maaf." suaranya kecil, masih ada sedikit rasa takut yang tersirat.   
  
"Lain kali kita coba yang lain." James memiringkan kepalanya untuk menciumi rambut Richard. Bibir mencari telinganya untuk digigit lembut. Atmosfer berubah, binatang buas dalam James berubah jinak. Richard tersenyum kecil sembari melingkarkan kakinya pada James. Yang lebih tua membalas dengan menciumi rahang pasangannya. Bergerak menuju bibir Richard yang bengkak dan merah oleh James sebelumnya. Seakan mencoba mengobati, ciuman yang ini jauh lebih lembut. Tidak ada pertarungan, hanya dansa atas sinkronisasi keduanya. Sesekali bertemu untuk bertukar rasa, masing-masing mencari satu sama lain. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.   
  
Cuaca cerah setelah badai, ungkapan lama yang begitu benar.

**Author's Note:**

> Huehehehehehelha;lsdkjfa;sld udah lama saya gak nulis smut dalam bhs. Indonesia. Sekalinya malah begini. Srsly, jangan timpuk saya..


End file.
